miraculousladybugfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Mathemagician
"Mathemagician" is an upcoming episode. Its airdate in the US is unknown. Synopsis After being told by Chloé that she isn't good at Math, Samantha turns into Mathemagician, a villain with poisonous tears and the best at calculating Math problems! Plot The episode starts in Miss Bustier's class, when she is gone to print something. Chloé challenges Samantha, one of the smartest students, to answer her simple math question. She asks her what five thousand and fifty's square root is. Samantha says it is 70.714213564177. Chloé uses her phone and tells her it's wrong, since she said 5,050. Samantha argues that she said and in the number, which automatically sets a decimal point. Chloé doesn't believe her and tosses her a calculator. She then says that Samantha isn't good at Math because she only knows how to fail and catch things. Miss Bustier returns and tells Samantha to go to the Principal's Office since she wasn't in her seat. Before she went in there, she sat on the bench and Hawk Moth feels her distress. He sends an akuma after her and she turns into Mathemagician. She slams the door of Miss Bustier's class open, and asks Chloé the quotient of five thousand and ten when it's divided by two. Chloé uses her calculator on her phone and says 2,505. Mathemagician laughs and tells her it's incorrect, because she had said and, which makes a decimal point. She puts 15,000,000 on her calculator, and doubles it. She guesses the answer, and she gets it right. After she pressed "equal", the numbers started rising and turned into poisonous tears. Marinette and Adrien sees this and transforms. They hit the tears away and Mathemagician is angered. She smiles and tells them that it won't be long for the tears to stay like this. She snaps her fingers and it turns to gas. They duck and Ladybug tells Cat Noir to not breathe anything. Chloé runs and gets pulled by Ladybug's yoyo. Mathemagician types in 5,000 times 5,503 in her calculator and guesses it. She gets it correct and tells Chloé that Mathemagician is the smartest. The answer rises into tears and turns into gas. The other students breathe it, becoming her slaves. She tells them to get Chloé. Chloé soon becomes her slave and tells Ladybug and Cat Noir that they can't do anything. Afterschool, she sets a trap so that they would get stuck into a trap and her slaves can get their Miraculous. Ladybug thinks it's a trap when she saw it and takes Cat Noir to look above them. They jump in, and Ladybug's yoyo ties all of Mathemagician's slaves. They struggle and Mathemagician tries to make them her slaves. Ladybug lets go of her yoyo. They avoid it and Mathemagician takes a lot of bars and glues them, then traps them. Ladybug tells Cat Noir to use his Cataclysm, and he proceeds. They break out and Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm. It is a bottle of superglue. She sees the slaves and Mathemagician. Mathemagician tells her that she can't do anything with superglue. Ladybug tells her that five mathematicians were there waiting for her to help them calculate. Mathemagician flies up there, trying to find them. She squirts half of the bottle on the floor and the other half on the other side. Her slaves try and catch the superheroes, but they fall on the superglue. After Mathemagician realizes she got tricked, she jumps back down, but gets stuck on the superglue. Ladybug giggles and uses her yoyo to grab the calculator when Mathemagician was trying to get out. She breaks the calculator and turns everything back to normal. The next day, Samantha was awarded as Smartest Student of the Class as an election. Characters Major Characters *Marinette/Ladybug *Adrien/Cat Noir *Samantha/Mathemagician *Tikki *Plagg *Hawk Moth *Akuma Minor Characters *Chloé *Sabrina *Other Students *Miss Bustier Trivia *Her name is a pun on Mathematician. It's also the same name as in "The Phantom Tollbooth". Category:Episodes